This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
With the development of chip technology, the cost has become increasingly lower, while performance is getting better or stronger. These improvements have allowed chips to be applied in various fields everywhere, such as in electric machine control, consumer electronics, game devices, industrial control and automation, and major/white household appliances, etc.
FIG. 1 shows a unit inside a chip. The unit can be applied on a controlling device, such as a temperature controller. The unit comprises a temperature measurement module 11 and a supply voltage indicator 12, which are regarded as different modules to fulfill different functions. The temperature measurement module 11 is used for measuring the temperature. The supply voltage indicator 12 is used for detecting the voltage of the power supply.
Conventionally, the components for the supply voltage indicator 12 are integrated inside the chip, such that it occupies more resources inside the chip. This conventional configuration cannot ensure that the chips will have good performance. Also, the cost of the chip equipped with the power supply voltage indicator is high, and thus not conducive to production and sales. Therefore, there is a need to improve the performance of the prior unit, to reduce cost and ensure versatility.